Of Wind and Water
by moonjump05
Summary: One-shot entry fic for EmpressDotDotDot's contest, kinda short. Of the knowing wind...and of the ageless water...


The sea is ancient, an ageless expanse of blue in all directions. One could be lost amid the never-ending tides, and yet here we were, traversing the waves and currents in a Lemurian boat older than our ages combined. _Well, perhaps not... I don't know how old he is..._

I had tried asking him once, and he had hotly refused to answer, dismissing the matter as trivial and unimportant. Refusing to look at any of us, as if we would condemn him, we had continued on our way, sailing above the limitless depths of the ocean.

I could have read his mind back then, revealing the contents of his heart, but I forego that chance, hoping he would tell us on his own. However, he remained clammed up even as we sailed towards the final lighthouse, towards our destiny, not even answering a simple question.

Perhaps it was in his nature, as a Lemurian to be secretive. An entire people shrouded away in mist and fog, never venturing out to see the world beyond, and guarded zealously by the god of the seas himself.

_What a cruel fate..._ to be locked up forever, even in such a beautiful place as Lemuria. With it's ancient ruins covered in ivy, and rocky cliffs where the snow crested waves crashed, the island was ethereal, ancient, like the seas it had come from.

I had seen the happiness on his face when we bested the Sea of Time, and gazed upon the isle at last. Joy, relief, and sorrow had crossed his ageless features, as he steered the dragon-headed ship into the craggy harbor beneath the pinnacle of the city.

Joy, for seeing his homeland once again, and relief for making it past the treacherous reefs and guardian.

Sorrow, for his mother, buried in the tiny cemetery nestled in an alcove high on the outer cliffs. A new grave marker among those buried long past. And sorrow for the shell of his people, reduced from their former greatness to petty bickering and accusatory finger pointing.

The wind tells of many things, but one look to his face would have proven what a useless power it could be.

He had shown up beside the king haggard, his pale skin nearly translucent. His eyes, golden like the gilded sunrise, were red, sailor's warning. Cerulean hair, which had moved like floating silk before, had hung limply on his shoulders, draped around his face like curtains around a coffin.

_Oh, beloved... how much your heart ached..._

Even now, I see the determination set upon your features as you guide the ship. Your thoughts, lost of the light heartedness you once possessed. Back then you were a child too, but you have grown like the rest of us.

Maybe you are not as ageless as I thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gripped the wheel tightly as the wind whipped past me, no gale or squall troubled me, only the sweet eastern zephyr caressed my ship, speeding her along.

_Did you send it this way?_ _Did you whisper your words onto the breeze?_

I see you staring my way, so perhaps you have sent them to me. I can only watch as your emerald eyes bore into my own, those eyes that possess a knowledge and wisdom beyond your years. _Does the knowing wind tell you?_

The wind is limitless, knowing past, present, and future. You can face the future with no fear, _I envy you_.

You must have known all of this would happen, that the beacons would cry out, letting lose their power over Weyard. But you have never been scared, always waiting to face the next day with your spirits high.

_I wish I had your courage. I fear for the world. I fear for myself. And I fear for you_.

I had thought I was the most mature one, but I had yet to catch up to you. I don't think the journey has affected you at all, you seem to have some ancient wisdom the others could only hope to achieve.

You just sit there, _knowing._ _Are you reading my mind? Can you see what is in my deepest heart?_ A mythical sylph, the bright sunlight spreading over your delicate frame. Light and air intertwined in a mortal body.

_Will the wind tell you what happens next?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wind and water, sister elements, giant waves frothing at the tips. Still, and cool, the night's sphere encased the travelers.

Wind, a girl, dressed in gossamer skirts.

Water, a mariner, trident in hand.

A look. A touch. A whisper upon the wind and water.

Pleading heart, pouring out. Accepting soul, gathering in.

Wind and water, intertwining in an ageless dance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, this was Piers(Picard)Sheba. I'm not quite sure what that is called though... I typically support FelixSheba, Woot Woot! But it was a choice between: Windshipping, ugh... or some FelixMia or FelixPiers...Felix and whomever... So I went with the road less traveled, I guess... I really don't see Piers with any of the GS girls, I would think he'd go for another Lemurian... so I put him with our favorite wind adept-no! Not Ivan!- Sheba.

With the other couples, I really don't care one way or the other... Maybe someone should write a Isaac/Jenna/Garet/Mia foursome! Oh the horror! No... It would be horrific if someone wrote a Kraden and anybody!

Kinda abstract... even for me. But I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
